To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator
by puffball64
Summary: About four years after TFTI, Zain, Majotte, Erutan, and Rahk find themsevles together again, fighting for an unjust king. Who is he, and what are his plans? Welcome to TFTI2: Gladiator
1. New Beginnings, New Problems

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 17: New Beginnings, New Problems**

A breeze blew some dried up leaves into an elegant dance in the air. The marketplace was full of energy today, as families gathered what they would need for the days to come. Food, weapons, tools, everything could be found. The earth was peaceful, but even so, people still speak of the terrible incident, the one they call "The Day". The Day would be the one event that would alter the earth, along with its peoples and their views of their own morality. Life was simply too short, at least to most villager's eyes. The Day was literally "the day the earth was almost destroyed", as most people said. It has been about four years since The Day had taken place.

A young man walked into the marketplace, eyeing some valuables, and checking out what foods were for sale. He wore black shoes and pants, along with a red jacket, nothing special. He listened to most of the chatter that was in the air of most of the folks around. The Day was always something interesting to talk about, but the new topic was about the disappearance of The Juggernaut, directly after the day. Not only that, but there had already been more news. People were being killed. Normally, the young man would not have been bothered by this, but he always shuddered when he heard the description of the deceased.

"The poor victim, with remains of flesh and bone still fresh from the kill, separated from their body. The skin is said to be very white. It is as if the killer 'sucks the blood right out of them'."

The young man had already seen new wanted posters, hanging on random trees in brown, wrinkled parchment. The newer posters hung above more posters that had either fallen off of the trees, or were simply torn down. Among the ones hanging was an eerie picture of a man, shrouded in shadows. The only thing other than the picture was large writing on the bottom, reading:

WANTED: ARK: DEAD or ALIVE

Ark was the name that the villagers had given this man, for what reasons, the young man didn't know. The man sighed, and continued to purchase goods.

The man, after eyeing everything in the marketplace, had seen enough, and began to exit the village. The sun was very high in the sky, glowing very bright. The light shined onto the man's face, reflected off of something on the young man's left arm. A golden brace shined brightly on the man's arm. He slowly began to levitate into the sky, and suddenly disappeared.

Erutan reappeared at his home, in the Sanctuary in the sky. It had been his home since The Day. Everything became quiet without the chattering of the villagers. Erutan sighed again, and walked up a white stone path and into the inner Sanctuary.

"It's so quiet." He mumbled obviously, his voice echoing into the outer rooms. He looked upward. The stars were visible from his Sanctuary. They shined above the earth, dancing in front of Erutan's eyes. "I still need to find Majotte." Erutan spoke again.

"Countless times, I've tried to create a rip, just like the one Majotte entered," Erutan said, "but I just can't generate as much power as he and Zain did on The Day." He thought deep, and spoke to the inner orb that lay dormant in his body. "Any ideas?"

"…" the inner voice remained silent.

Erutan grew fustrated. Indeed, he had been constantly creating rips in the universe, searching for Majotte, but none of the rips could maintain themselves long enough to find anything useful. So far, nothing, not even a clue, could lead to Zain, or Majotte's whereabouts.

The sky below had grown dark with the night. Erutan yawned out of exhaustion; it had been a long day today.

"It's okay." Erutan said, with confidence. "Tommorow, I have a feeling that I'll get it right for sure…


	2. New Troubles

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 18: New Troubles**

"AAH, stay back devil!" the man shouted, holding a rake in his hands.

"Hah, what are you going to do with that pathetic weapon?" roared the monster that blocked the man's path. The monster reached into its black pant pocket. The frightened man stay completely still out of fear. The monster's eyes were deep purple, with red swirls spinning around with insanity. The monster stopped searching through his pocket, and cracked a wide sinister smile.

"Ah, here it is." he spoke. Out from his pocket, he pulled out a golden weapon. It looked like a glove, but towards the ends, where the knuckles of the monster's hand lay, sharp edges shot about one foot out, like sharp blades that could cut through anything. The monster chuckled as he placed it on his hand. He raised his hand to watch it shine against the moonlight above. "How would you like to die today?" the monster spoke again.

The man, out of extreme fear, dropped his 'weapon', and began to run away, terrified at the monster's weapon. He screamed as he darted the opposite way of the blocked path.

"I love it when they run." the monster spoke. He breathed out slowly. Then, before another second passed, his body vanished. Wind shot out from nowhere from were the monster stood, and brushed up against the man. The wind blew past the man, then dissapeared.

The man felt the wind, but kept running. He turned around to see no monster. He slowed to a stop, and sighed deeply of relief. He turned back around to see the monster's smile shinning right into his eyes. The man jumped back, only to realise that he felt like vomiting. He lurched over, and spat out a large amount of blood. Panic began to rise in the man. He looked towards the monster with a frightened stare.

"Look down." The monster spoke, pointing his gauntlets towards the man. The man's eyes quickly shot towards his torso. He gasped, then felt a slight difference. He could no longer feel his body below his torso. His scream pierced the woods around him, as his eyes shifted from his bleeding torso, to the monster's grin.

"Buh-bye." The monster spoke. He raised his bare hand, and gently pushed the man's chest backward. The man's upperbody fell clean off of his lower part. His expression stayed put as his now lifeless body hit the floor. His bloodshot eyes began to stare into the nothingness in the dark sky.

The monster smiled even wider. "Food." he muttered. He bent down to look at the dead man, his blood flowing from the open wounds. The monster began to salivate, and couldn't contain himself. He ferociously dug his teeth into the man's wound, and began to suck the blood out of his body. Within seconds, the body was completely pale, having lost every ounce of blood inside. The monster pulled out the man's heart, and began to bite into it, chewing every morsel like it was his last ounce of food.

The sun began to rise from beyond the hills that lie ahead. Rahk looked up after his fresh kill. His mouth was still drizzled with blood. The taste in his mouth was horrid. He coughed up a bit of heart-meat, and fell to his knees, trembling.

"Shit, not again." Rahk said. "I need to get away from here..."

As if someone had heard his demand, Rahk felt something. Something he had felt before, during the battle with Majotte. He looked towards the direction of the rising sun, and began to run towards the new feeling.

"It can't be...Zain?"

In other part of the world, where nothing was strange, and where news would never spread, a boy awoke from his slumber. He parted his black hair from his face, and looked around. Nothing new, a bunch of strange people were back in the marketplace where he worked as a salesman with his mother. He was in the back room, assembling items, when he fell asleep.

"I can't stand this anymore." The boy spoke. "Where are you...dad?"

He put his hands on the counter and lifted himself up. He quickly grabbed a white belt from the counter, and buckled up his black pants that he fell asleep with. He straightened out his wrinkled clothes, and in an instant, he was out of the marketplace, and running along the dirt trails. He smiled as he lept from tree trunk to tree trunk, and an occasional sprint inbetween. He leapt high into the air, much higher than the average man, and began to float in mid-air. This boy could fly. He shot deep into the forest, breaking through whatever was in his way. He could feel it again. The feeling had been bugging him for some time now. The feeling had come every day for four years already.

"I remember it," the boy thought, "as if I were there." He stopped in mid-flight, and closed his eyes. A blurred vision came into his head. A teenage boy with long golden hair was unleashing massive power against some sort of giant energy ball. On the attacking end, a horrible monster with horns was controlling the attack. The entire area became engulfed in the attack, then the vision ended.

"Every day, this feeling keeps calling me," he boy continued, "but today is different. Today, it want me, no matter what." The boy continued on his way, as fast as he could.

"Damnit father," Tanna said. "Why aren't you here for this?"


	3. Plea from Another Place

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 19: Plea from Another Place**

The forest shrubs and greenery blew in the wind as Tanna Jr. ran by. Dust kicked up from beneath his boots as he dashed towards the feeling he had felt for four years now. He could tell. Today was going to be the day that he would get some answers. Jr. continued to leap from tree to tree, and occasionaly burst forward into the air, but fell right out of the sky due to his lack of energy for running so far.

Jr. stopped to breathe, and get more air into his body. He couldn't believe how much he exhausted himself in such a short amount of time.

"Must've been running a bit too fast." Jr. thought to himself as he breathed. He stood straight up, and looked around. He was standing in a wide open field. Flowers and the greenest of grass covered this field. It was as if this place had been fully restored from a disaster of some sort. He picked a flower out of the ground. It had a bright yellow center, and large pink petals that surrounded it. Jr. let the flower go, and watched the wind take it into the sky. Jr. inspected the area again. He spotted a large crack in the surface of the area. He approached it with caution, and looked straight down into it.

Tanna gasped when he saw nothing below. It was not because of the darkness that lie within the caves below, but it was the feeling inside of his body. It was so large that he couldn't stand it. His head rattled with pain, and, unable to control it, Jr. fell onto the ground, and fell unconcious due to the extreme pain.

"Tell me, why did you kill Tanna?" said a strange person. This person looked unique. He had long golden hair, and his muscles were clearly visible. He appeared incredibly strong. There were other man. The others were larger, and had the same long golden hair. The others however, looked more fierce than the previous speaker.

Both creatures smiled simultaneously. "Well, to tell you the truth, he was just another pawn who would get in my way. Nothing important." they both spoke.

No sooner did the creatures speak their reply, everything faded away. Jr. found himself laying face-first into the dirt and grass. He quickly stood up, and looked around. The feeling that he had been getting was gone. Jr. felt crushed as he looked back on what he had "seen."

"So, you're dead?" Jr. thought to himself.

"I'm afraid he is." said a distant voice.

Jr. quickly turned around to see a large figure within eye distance. He couldn't see his body features, but it was apparent that this was no human. It had what resembled wings on it's back, and it was much larger than anyone Jr. had seen.

"Who are you?" Jr. shouted towards the strange figure.

"Just a friend of Tanna's." Rahk said.

Jr.'s face widened. "You knew my father? How?"

Rahk smirked. "Yea, but only for about a day. He had been poisoned, and killed by a man."

"Who?" Jr. demanded, anxious to know who killed him.

"You should know 'The Juggernaut', no?" Rahk replied.

"Are you telling me," Jr. said, inching closer to the man, "that..."

Before he could finish, the enter field began to swirl around Jr. and Rahk. Jr. looked into the sky. It had turned a dark black color. A large energy had suddenly revealed itself.

"What the hell?" Jr. shouted towards the darkness in the sky.

"Its about time." Rahk smiled. The darkness swirled around the two fighters. It resembled what would look like a hurricane in the sky. It's purple tint gave it a fiendish appearance. The center of the darkness opened up, and a large purple hand came out with an enormous amount of speed, and it was heading straight for Rahk.

Rahk simply stood, and allowed the giant hand to grasp his entire body. His wings bent into the "fingers" of the darkness, and without another moment, the hand sucked him into the vortex. Jr.'s face widened.

"Hey! What the hell are you?" Jr yelled towards the vortex. He could feel the power intensify upon him, and only him. It was as if the vortex shifted its attention towards Jr. alone. Another dark hand came outward, and shot towards Jr., attempting to grab him.

"NO!" Jr. shouted. The jumped into the air and away from the hand, but it reacted at such a speed that it wouldn't matter. The hand clutched Jr.'s body, and began to suck him into the darkness.

"Let me GO!" Jr. shouted. Power began to explode from within his body, and in a glorious flash of light, he emerged from the dispersed hand. His hair was spiky, and glowed a bright golden color. He smiled as the darkness of the hand vanished.

It was no use however. No sooner did the darkness disperse did it return, grasping Jr.'s body once again. Jr. struggled, but the hand squeezed the energy right out of Jr.'s body. His hair quickly reverted back to its dark black color, and like Rahk, he was unwillingly taken into the portal. Once his body was inside, the vortex immediately dissapeared.

The wind blew in the lush open fields once again, except this time, it was followed by a dark, evil laugh.


	4. The Portal Opens

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 20: The Portal Opens**

The marble white bedrock shined brightly in the new day. Erutan was snoozing on a patch of nearby grass, near the clear sparkling water of the oasis. It was Erutan's sleeping spot in the Sanctuary, his home.

Erutan's snores pierced the silence that lay dormant in the sky. The stars were still visible as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. A runaway ray of sunlight began to warm the cold oasis. It made a quick run throughout the entire Sanctuary, until it lay exactly on Erutan, and nothing else. Erutan jerked and turned face in the dirt to try to get the sunlight away from himself.

"Morning already?" he grumbled, only half-awake after his slumber. Erutan stood up, stretched, and headed towards the pond. The looked at his clear reflection in the water, and reached down into it. His hand created a ripple that danced to the other side of the pond, and back. The water felt good inbetween Erutan's fingers as he let them sink into the water. Erutan licked his lips, and cupped his hand together in the water. He lifted a handful of water, and slowly enjoyed it as the water moved down his throat. He suddenly felt rejuvinated. He could feel his energy beign restored.

"Gotta love my water." Erutan thought aloud. Satisfied, Erutan walked into an open region of the Sanctuary. He cracked his knuckles, and stretched his arms over his shoulders, and stood silent. He grabbed his golden arm brace, and with slight caution, released it from his arm.

Unlike before, when Erutan was still young and naive, Erutan would have lost control of this power, but now, 4 years had past. He knew how to handle the power. He allowed his new energy to surge through his veins. He looked at his hands as they circulated fresh blood from his heart. He felt his pulse throughout his entire body. With a flash of light, Erutan's hair stood on end, and turned red. Water from the pond rose out of the body, and began to swirl around Erutan. The same could be said about the dirt beneath his feet. The swiling dazzled Erutan's eyes.

"I'm going to try this one more time." Erutan thought to himself. "If I can give out enough energy, almost as much as Majotte and Zain did on that day, or at least dirupt the Earth enough, I can create a rip that will lead me to Char." Erutan let his brace go, but instead of falling, it stayed afloat. Inbetween his hands, Erutan let it stay. He closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. A bead of water dropped from the sky, followed by another, and another. Clouds began to move in above the Sanctuary, thunder following not too far behind. Erutan thrusted his arms forward, and the brace shot towards the wall of rock, and shattered the rock. It was jammed into the bedrock in the wall, and began to glow.

"And now for the energy!" Erutan shouted. He quickly shot his hands towards the brace in the wall, and all of his energy immediately shot towards the brace. Erutan's hair quickly reverted back to its black color from the sudden energy drop, but Erutan stayed strong. The brace reacted to the immense energy it was given, then began to vibrate violently. A hole inside the brace began to open. The hole became wider and wider. The inside was pitch black, with blue electricity cackling around it.

"I did it.." Erutan said. "I final..."

Erutan was cut off by a strong force that came out of the portal. The energy was tinted a dark toxic black, and surrounded the area around Erutan. He panicked, and tried to escape, but the toxins began to quickly weaken his body. Within seconds, he fell to his knees. Erutan was then dragged by the energy force into the hole.

Erutan's vision suddenly got blurry, from the combination of toxins and lost energy to open the portal. He let the portal suck him in, knowing it was useless to resist. He could feel himself grow unconcious from inside his body. He let out a long sigh.

"God damnit." Erutan muttered between his lips, then fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Char, Warrior Planet

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 21: Char, Warrior Planet**

It was a complete wasteland, this new planet. Everyday was like the deserts of Earth. Dry, hot, humid, and no signs of natural life. Rocks and dirt ruled the domain, behind only the large mountians and chunks of boulders that lay scattered across the land. It was a fairly small planet, roughly half the size of Earth, yet twice the mass. Truly, this was a land of the dead.

There was a giant building standing on top of a large hill in the middle of the only living city of this planet, Char. There were people outside of this building, in a tiny marketplace. They were overruled by the large building in front of them. They didn't mind though, because that building was their only form of entertainment.

Inside the large structure, the building split into two large hallways. The hallway on the left lead to the prison, where warriors of unparralelled strength were contained. On the right, was a giant coliseum, where great battles between the prisoners would take place. Of course, the winner would return to their jail cell, while the loser, obviously, perished in battle. It was an age of Gladiators on the planet Char.

There was a certain jail cell that lay within the confines of the prison. This cell was extra dark inside, due to the lack of light that entered the prison, and due to the fact that it lay in the corner, away from everyone else imprisoned.

An old-aged teenager, or pre-adult, inside this cell. The cell was no bigger than a simple horse stall, but it was the man's temporary home. The man wore a green muscle shirt, along with brown-ish pants. Both items of clothing were torn from previous battles in the man's past. His red hair draped over his shoulders, and pointed directly downard. Finally, there was a shiny green pendent hanging around the man's neck, it was the only item the prison-keeper's allowed the man to keep with him.

Zain was upside down, balanced simply on his index finger of his right hand. He was busy training himself, like always, and was doing pushups. Training was all he could do now anyway, but now he was able to show something for all the hard work. His body was massive, very built, with alot of muscle.

Zain continued his pushups, then flopped himself down on the floor, letting his face smash into the rock below. Zain looked into the ceiling after falling to the ground, and stared into the nothingness above. Everyday, since he had come to this planet, he had wished for freedom. He touched a shiny ring that was latched onto his neck. This ring signaled to Zain that he belonged to the planet Char, and its leader, a mysterious "king". Not only that, but it was also a reminder of how weak he would always be compared to the guards. Whenever troubled, the guards would flip a switch, and all the energy would be sapped out of any warrior's body, if they were wearing the "collar".

Zain stood back up, and began to pace around his cell. In a few minutes, it would be the gladiator's "Social Time," a period where the prisoners all met in a giant cage-like cell, guarded, and were allowed to interact with one another. It was something to save the gladiators humanity, or at least, it tried to save them.

Zain hated social time...


	6. Social Time

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 22: Social Time**

In another prison cell, possibly half a mile away in length, compared to Zain's cell, a familiar figure sat on the floor. His arms crossed around his body. This man was huge, his muscle mass possibly twice the size of Zain's new figure. The man was tall, but not too tall. He was about an inch higher than six feet, and wore a white muscle shirt with a long sleezed jacket, which the man preferred unzipped. His black pants stretched all the way down to his feet, were they were stopped by black boots. His hair spiked straight upward, glowing a dark blue in the bright yellow sun above. The heat always seemed to cause a few hairs to fall over his forhead, but it never seemed to bother him.

"Hey, 'Juggernaut'," a guard that appeared in front of the man's cell teased, "get up, its time for you to chatter with the others."

The man simply ignored the demand, and looked upward into the sky. "One day." he muttered to himself. He used to look at the stars twinkle in the night sky, and think about were he had gone since his departue from the Earth. He had traveled many dimensions by using the same strength he had used on during that Day. But now, he was held captive, here, as a Gladiator, to fight for the masses that would watch for their own entertainment. He felt degraded, he was now a low life, despite his obviously absurd strength, compared to all the other fighters. No matter how powerful he became, he would still be below the level of the people.

Majotte turned around towards the guard, and with a long sigh that caused dirt to swirl on the floor, he stood up. He had already known that it would be that time. The time of day were all the gladiators would socialize, something he really wasn't too fond of anymore. He would still be caged up like a common pet, and guarded by those weaker than himself.

"These weak fighters," he would think to himself, "just killing off the oxygen out here." The only entertainment Majotte had was during the gladiator battles, inside the coliseum, and yet, he still felt degraded. The fact that he could finish off all his opponents within a single punch or kick strongly annoyed him.

"I will escape someday, but for know," Majotte said, touching his collar, "this damn ring. So long as it's on my neck, I'm no more than the guard's dog."

Another being from another region of the large prison also awaited his release to the social cage. This being was a new prisoner, his stable was no more than a foot wide, a foot long. A temporary until the guards gave him his new "home" in the deeper regions.

How he hated the fact of talking to others. He would rather not go at all, and keep to himself all the time. He grumbled and snarled, rubbing his hands against the wall in fustration, causing them to dirty into a black color due to the wall's dirt.

"How is being here going to help me find out just what really happened to my father?" Tanna (Jr. will be referenced as Tanna from here on out) said. He closed his eyes, remembering the angelic demons last words before being sucked into that warp that lead here. He remembered nothing, except waking up with a collar on his neck.

"I miss him." Tanna spoke aloud, speaking of his dad. He would remember all the ventures his dad would take him on. Hiking in the woods, training underneath waterfalls, everything, they did together. Then one day, Tanna just left without saying a word.

"And fighting..." Tanna began. He stretched his arm back as far as possible, then punched a giant hole in the wall, causing it to crumble. His hair began to spike upward and glow gold. "...doesn't get me any closer to the truth!" Tanna roared, and punched another helpless wall down. He could already here the footsteps of several guards heading his way.

"Why the fuck am I forced to fight!" he roared. Suddenly, his hair shot straight downward, back onto his shoulders. A searing pain shot through his body, he looked to see the collar on his neck glowing, cackling with electricity that sapped his powers. Tanna fell limp and out the space where the wall had just been.

"Get up boy, it's social time." The guard that controlled Tanna said. Without resisting, Tanna stood back up slowly, and began to walk down the seemingly endless hallway. He was poked by the guards weapon, which controlled the collar on his neck.

After a minute or so, ahead, Tanna saw a large cage with fighters already inside. Most were chatting amongst themselves, but Tanna had no desire to join in. After been pushed into the cage, Tanna walked to a dark corner, and sat down, looking at everyone and what they were doing.

In the opposite hallway that also led to the large social cage, Zain was being pushed to the cage. The guards snickered as Zain was "dragged" into the cage. The door opened in front of him, and slammed hard behind him. He knew it was useless to resist, or he'd just recieve a zap from the collar. There was a final open corner of the cage that had yet to be taken. Zain approached that corner, and sat down. A pack of humanoid snakes who seemed deep in conversation looked towards him, and hissed. Zain stared back with a menacing heartless glare, until the snakes shivered, and turned away.

He leaned against the bars of the cage, and watched as the crowd moved among each other and "mingled".

Zain hated all of them...

And he was sure they hated him...


	7. Reunion

_**To Find the Infection 2: Gladiator**_

**Chapter 23: Reunion**

The gladiators continued to chatter amongs themselves as the Guards took their positions outside the cell. The guards lined up straight in two lines, leaving space inbetween the lines to allows a person to walk right through. The guards stood perectly still and were quieted by another guards, who seeemed to be the leader of the pack. One line however, was shorter than the other.

"Where the HELL is that kid!?" The head guard shouted. He looked towards the direction of the coliseum's exit, and pointed the the last guard in the longer line. "YOU! Get that boy over here!" he ordered, and with that, the guard was off.

The head guard cleared his throat, and opened the gate to the large cell. He gathered air into his lungs, then began to speak aloud to silence the gladiators conversations.

"Alright worms, listen up! We have a new Head Guard, appointed by the King himself!" he spoke. He walked to the side of the cell, and extended his hand towards the entrance. A large, muscular man in armour began to walk up and into the cell. He was so large infact, that he had to bend down to fit inside the opening of the cell. The man stood up and smiled, his crimson eyes seeming to swirl around in circles.

"Ark, that's his name," the guard continued, "and he sure as hell means business. He looked towards Ark, and gave him the "okay" to begin his miniature speech.

Ark nodded, his red hair fluttered on his head. He began to speak, which made the earth below seem to tremble. "You little fuckers listen up. I hate every single one and you, with a passion." He pulled out a pair of claw gauntlets that shined in the harsh sunlight. He gave off a sadistic smile as he demonstrated a few slashing motions.

"If you act up, I'll kill you," Ark told the gladiators. "If you fight back, I'll kill you," Ark's smile grew wider, "without hesitation." Ark, moving the same way as the other head guard, stepped aside and showed everyone the exit to the cell.

"If you wish to escape, now's your chance." he said, looking around with a look of insanity and bloodlust in his eyes. Suddenly, something caught Ark's attention. He sniffed the air. There was something about it that seemed all too familiar to him. Ark's smile suddenly dissapeared.

"I smell something...all too familiar, but I know not one of you.." Ark thought aloud. He looked at the guards, and pointed to them, ordering them to do his bidding. "Line them up, single file; I want to find this smell's source." he spoke.

From beyond the cell, the guard that had left seemed to have returned, except, he held someone by the collar, another guard. What the gladiators didn't know however, is that some guards are forced into the dirty business, while others tend to willingly torture other beings. This guard would prove to be forced into his work.

"Now get in there and follow orders or else!" the guard roared at the young man. He brushed back his black spiky hair, and put his helmet on his head. He blinked his purple colored eyes, and went into the cell to help out lining up the gladiators.

The line was pretty simple to create out of the gladiators who obeyed the guards, but there were others who just always seemed to want to pick a fight. This guard, Erutan, would be the one today, that would have to quell the fighting. Two lower level gladiators began to push, then shove each other due to aggression in the lines, or, perhaps they were afraid of being the "familiar source" Ark was talking about. Either way, Erutan smiled as he reached for his guard given staff that would zap the fighters. It was then that he realised that he had forgotten to bring it.

He smirked, "Who needs staffs when you already control electricity?" he thought. His hands began to glow a golden white color.

Zain's head suddenly shot up and noticed that the gladiators had been lined up. He had napped throughout the entire speech. With a yawn, Zain stood up, and stretched, preparing for another boring lecture possibly, Zain didn't know.

What else he didn't know however, is that today would be a different day.


End file.
